Luck of the Irish
Luck of the Irish ist eine Mission von Elizabeta Torres aus Grand Theft Auto IV. Dialoge (Im Inneren des Wohnblocks in South Bohan. Elizabeta und Packie unterhalten sich auf dem Sofa'.)'' *'Elizabeta Torres: '''Also sagte ich, wenn du es so haben willst, Amigo, dann kriegst du's auch so. Dann hat er das Maul gehalten. *'Patrick McReary: 'Scheiß Punk. ''(Mallorie und Niko betreten den Raum. Während Mallorie von Jorge, Elizabetas Bodyguard, freundlich begrüßt wird, ist dieser zunächst skeptisch mit Niko.) *'''Jorge (zu Mallorie): Oh. Hey. Como esta? *'Mallorie':' '''Hey, wie geht's? *'Jorge''' (zu Niko): Oh, warte, espera! *'Mallorie: '''Jorge, er gehört zu mir. Liz, das ist Niko - Romans Cousin. Niko - das ist Elizabeta. Sie ist eine alte Freundin. Sie wird dir Arbeit besorgen. *Elizabeta: Okay… danke dir, Mal. So, starker Mann, kennst du dich in diesem Geschäft aus? *'Niko: Ich kenn mich mit Personenschutz aus. Was brauchst du? *'Elizabeta: '''Ich brauche jemand, den keiner kennt und der bei einem Deal aufpasst, bei dem ich mir nicht sicher bin. *'Niko: 'Einfach. *'Elizabeta: 'Ich denke, es ist etwas herausfordernder als mit Manny auf "der Straße" rumzuhängen. *'Niko: 'Nicht unbedingt. Ich muss ihm zum Beispiel nicht mehr zuhören. ''(Die anderen drei fangen an, hämisch zu lachen.) *'Elizabeta: '''Hey, Niko, das ist Patrick… Packie McReary. *'Packie: 'Alles klar? *'Niko: 'Hey. *'Elizabeta: 'Packie kauft also ein. Aber ich hab den Leuten, von denen er kauft, nie getraut und ich kann ihm nicht mit gutem Gewissen helfen… Es sei denn er hat eine extra Versicherung - dich. *'Packie: 'Und deshalb bist du die Beste, Süße. *'Elizabeta: 'Ah, vielleicht… *'Packie: 'Alles klar, starker Mann, dann lass uns das durchziehen. *'Niko: 'Sicher. *'Mallorie: 'Wir sehen uns später, Niko. *'Niko: 'Bis dann. *'Mallorie: 'Und ruf Michelle wieder an - sie mag dich wirklich. *'Niko: 'Ja, ja. *'Jorge: 'Buena suerte. ''(Viel Erfolg.) *'Elizabeta: '''Na, er scheint okay zu sein. *'Mallorie: 'Oh, er ist wirklich cool. Er ist wie Familie. ''(Niko und Packie sind auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz.) *'Niko: '''Wohin gehen wir? *'Packie: 'Ich habe ein Treffen drüben in der Joliet Street. Auf dem Dach des Gebäudes nebenan liegt ein Gewehr. Du musst da hochgehen und sicherstellen, dass nichts falsch läuft. Du wirst mich und die Jungs bald auftauchen sehen. Du bist mein Schutzengel. *'Niko: 'Wenn du den Typen nicht traust, mit denen du den Deal machst, wieso vertraust du dann mir? *'Packie: '''Ich hab 'n gutes Gefühl bei dir und ich hab immer Glück mit meinem Bauchgefühl. ''Nachdem Niko Packie während des fehlgeschlagenen Deal's'' vor den Verbrechern zur Flucht verhelfen konnte, berichtet er Elizabeta über die Geschehnisse. *'Niko: '''Diese Dealer haben deinen Freund aufs Kreuz gelegt, aber ich konnte ihn am Leben halten. *'Elizabeta: 'Mallorie hatte Recht, was dich betrifft. Du bist gut. Ich hab Arbeit für dich. Ich bin sicher Packie ist genauso zufrieden, ja? Mission Ihr sollt einen Drogendeal euren neuen Freundes Packie überwachen, der in South Bohan stattfinden soll. Lauft nach Anweisung in die Joliet Street, die sich nahe der von euch in der Mission ''Rigged to Blow gesprengten Garage befindet. Im Gebäude angelangt, rennt ihr die Treppen und nehmt das für euch bereitgestellte Scharfschützengewehr an euch. Nehmt es, marschiert auf die andere Seite des Daches und bezieht beim Aussichtspunkt Stellung. Sobald die hinten stehenden Männer das Feuer eröffnen, schießt ihr auf alle Feinde, die mit einem roten Pfeil gekennzeichnet sind. Achtet ein wenig auf Patrick, speziell wenn die Meldung erscheint, er befände sich in Schwierigkeiten. Dann rangelt er sich mit einem der Gegner und sollte schnellstmöglich von diesem befreit werden. Der letzte Gegner wird versuchen, mit einem Van zu fliehen. Erschießt ihn durch die Frontscheibe des Wagens. Sobald kein Feind mehr zu sehen ist, gilt die Mission als erledigt. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Packie stirbt oder ihr das Feuer zu früh eröffnet. Bildergalerie 4607-gta-iv-luck-of-the-irish.jpg 4608-gta-iv-luck-of-the-irish.jpg Luckofthe_irish.png|Niko erschießt einen Dealer. 4609-gta-iv-luck-of-the-irish.jpg luckoftheirish_packie22.jpg|Packie steckt in Schwierigkeiten... 4610-gta-iv-luck-of-the-irish.jpg|...doch Niko hilft ihn. 4611-gta-iv-luck-of-the-irish.jpg|Die letzten Dealer werden ausgeschaltet. LOTI.jpg|Niko ruft Elizabetha an. packie_lti_23.jpg Video-Anleitung center Fortsetzung '''Falls Out of the Closet noch nicht abgeschlossen wurde, muss die Mission jetzt erledigt werden! Datei:Icon-elizabeta.png – Elizabeta Torres → Blow your Cover en:Luck of the Irish es:Luck of the Irish fi:Luck of the Irish pl:Luck of the Irish ru:Luck of the Irish Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Elizabeta-Torres-Missionen